


Late Night Worry

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Worry, online chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Yuuki Mishima was worried enough about his boyfriend to start browsing the shadier side of the internet. He ends up chatting with a stranger.





	Late Night Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift so... Merry Christmas herrdoktorat! I decided to write some Akira/Mishima and Baofu interacting with Mishima for you! I hope you enjoy it and if you want anything changed, let me know! ^^

“ _ You know I love you, right, Yuuki?” _

_ “H-huh? Of course I know that Akira! Why would you ask?” _

_ “I just don’t want you to get mad at me when I tell you you need to get a lot more sleep than you do right now.” _

_ “I get plenty of sleep, besides, the Phansite needs me to keep an eye on it--!” _

_ “Yuuki, please just use the night to get some sleep.” _

_ “...Alright, I’ll sleep tonight. I promise.” _

 

Yuuki Mishima let the scene with his boyfriend play in his head over and over as he stared at his phone, bags forming under his eyes. So much for sleeping tonight, the announcement about the Phantom Thieves’ leader dying… Yeah, Mishima had a feeling he was going to be up for most of the night, if not the entire night.

That would probably explain the reason he was going down a rabbit hole of links as he looked around for more information on it. Probably hoping and praying that that was all a lie and that his boyfriend was alright without realizing it.

By now, he wasn’t even sure what part of the net he was on. Nothing dangerous, as far as he could tell, but really weird. Weird as in “tracking down missing and absent people” websites that had to be a scam. Especially this new one.

A simple black background with some sort of card on the front. It wasn’t the same kind of thing as a Phantom Thief calling card, it was more plain, simple. It was a business card, if anything.

 

_ Baofu _

 

“Baofu… That name is…” His sleep-deprived brain couldn’t form a country of origin. Dammit… “It’s just a scam anyway…”

However, this one wasn’t trying to charge him like the others had. That made him almost tempted to put in Akira’s name, even though he’d only been off the grid for a night. Mishima would feel like he was being clingy if it wasn’t for the news…

_ Enter Information Here _

 

“So I enter any information I have on him here…?” He frowned as he looked around the site. There weren’t any other pages, not even about. “I’m not sure about this.”

He leaned against his pillow and closed his eyes. This was so a fake and putting in Akira’s name would probably lead to nothing or bad things, but… He felt he needed to try, to calm his nerves however he could.

 

_ Name: Akira Kurusu _

 

He bit his lip and shook his head. He shouldn’t add anymore if it wasn’t legitimate. He was just trying to calm his racing nerves at this point, anyway. Maybe he’d just close the window and go to bed finally.

“This was a bad idea, a really bad idea…”

**Baofu:** _ I can hear the nervousness on the other side of the screen kid. _

**Moon Boi:** _ Huh? You can hear me?! _

**Baofu:** _ Your mic is on, might want to turn that off before someone uses it against you. _

Mishima could feel himself panicking as he opened up his settings and shut off his microphone. He wasn’t sure this person was really trying to help him or not, but he wasn’t sure he should worry about that until he was sure it was off.

“Okay…”

 

**Moon Boi:** _ Can you hear me anymore? _

**Baofu:** _ Can’t hear you at all kid, you work fast. Now then, you looking for Akira Kurusu? _

**Moon Boi:** _ Uh, yeah. He’s my boyfriend and with… Recent news I’ve been worried. _

**Baofu:** _ Something to do with those Phantom Thieves? Heard they caught the leader. _

**Moon Boi:** _ I know about that and I’d rather not go into more detail. It doesn’t have anything to do with it. _

**Baofu:** _ So just a coincidence? You really think I’ll believe that? _

**Moon Boi:** _ That’s the way it is. You don’t have to believe me but it’s the truth. _

Man, was Mishima glad the guy (probably) couldn’t see him shaking. He’d started being more upfront with the help of his boyfriend, but things like this could still scare him. This guy could be something like Mejed, dangerous and something to be avoided. Damn his worry for getting the better of him.

“Akira, please text me so I can close the tab and pretend it never happened, please…”

 

**Baofu:** _ I’m searching up your little friend as we speak. If anything happened to him, I’ll know about it. _

**Moon Boi:** _ No! You don’t have to do that! _

**Baofu:** _ You were the one who gave me the name kid. Why give it to me if you don’t want me to look into it? _

**Moon Boi:** _ I was freaking out, okay? I wasn’t thinking straight… Besides! I thought this was a prank. _

**Baofu:** _ A lot of people think that and get just what they’re looking for, you know. You really don’t want me to keep looking into it? _

**Moon Boi:** _...I’m not sure. _

**Moon Boi:** _ Ugh! This is too confusing to me! _

**Baofu:** _ Take your time, while you try to decide I’ll look into it. Maybe I’ll find a connection to the Phantom Thieves. _

**Moon Boi:** _ What! No you won’t, he has no connection! _

 

Mishima couldn’t risk this guy being a danger to Akira, especially if he was still alive like he hoped. No, not hoped. He would believe until the end of time that he was still around and fine. Maybe it was a lie on the media and he was fine and in hiding…! Akira was amazing enough to be able to do that.

“He’s just fine and if I text him in the morning, he’ll end up replying…” His voice was a mere whisper. “He’ll reply and apologize for not talking to me, but explain why and I’ll understand.

 

**Baofu:** _ Aaaaand done. Looks like I found some information on him. _

**Moon Boi:** _?! What, really?! _

**Moon Boi:** _ I mean, uh. Nevermind! _

**Baofu:** _ You sure? I found a record of him being arrested. Seemed like the cops were trying to keep it hidden. _

**Moon Boi:** _ Then how did you end up getting to that information so fast? What kind of hacker are you? _

**Baofu:** _ Oh no, don’t get me wrong. I have connections in the police. Wasn’t hard to get through with that. _

**Moon Boi:** _ I see… Anything else you can share? _

**Baofu:** _ Don’t worry too much about him kid. With what I’ve seen, he should turn out just fine. _

And with that the screen went fully black and Baofu was gone. Mishima didn’t know why, but the last thing he said kind of… Made him feel better. He knew with the screen going black and the wording should’ve made him feel uneasy, but… Maybe the guy was trying to make him feel better about this.

Mishima let out a sigh and put his phone down next to him. “I should just try and get some sleep already… Please, Akira… Be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
